Turtle Texts
by TMNTPRO15
Summary: Text messages between different characters. Need say more?
1. Turtle Texts Page 1

**OKay I'm back! I've wanted to do this xD Enjoy! Just a fact this will be from either real life from me and my Best FRIEND! or just made up probably from real life...This is going to fail...**

WARNING EXTREME WEIRDNESS!

FIRST VICTIMS APRIL AND IRMA! April is Smartphone and Irma is Emoji!

TEXT MESSAGE 1

Smartphone: Hey baby girl!

Emoji: Heyyy

Smartphone: What's up?

Emoji: Nothing...In bed with no care lol hbu?

Smartphone: At da beach

Emoji: Nice!

Smartphone: Yep yep yep

Emoji: Haha

Smartphone: Lol, what r u doing today! ?!

Emoji: Read my sixth text up...there's your answer!

Smartphone: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA

Emoji: ahhahahahhahz RAWWWWWWWWWR

Smartphone: Rawwwwwwwwwwwr

Emoji: I'm a rhinoceros! Fear me!

Smartphone: I'm a fluffy chicken! RWWWWWWR! I'm scawwy!

Emoji: Yay! FLUFFY CHICKEN! You look like rainbows and glitter!

Smartphone: Yasss! Rawwww!

Emoji: Raww! What's your superpower!?

Smartphone: I can kill you with my fluffy cuteness!

Emoji: YAY! Best superpower ever!

Smartphone: Yass! What's your superpower!?

Emoji: I eat rainbows and throw glitter bombs to make you laugh and smile!

Smartphone: Omg... Yes!

Emoji: And together we stop the evil bumblebee of doom!

Smartphone: Yes! Up up and glitter bombs!

Emoji: Yes, and our HQ is unicorn Island!

Smartphone: Yes..Yes it is!

Emoji: Yay!

Smartphone: Yay!

Emoji: Let's kick evil mean flour and dough!

Smartphone: Alright!

Emoji: Yeah...how did our conversation turn into this?!

Smartphone: Nobody knows...

Emoji: It's sad...Hey...

Smartphone: Hm?'

Emoji: We need help...

Smartphone: Yeah..don't tell anyone...we can be crazy together it's part of the contract you signed when we became friends...

Emoji: I didn't sign a contract...

Smartphone: exactly!

 **A/N Okay hoped you liked it! I made up the last five lines hehe can you guess which one is who?! Read and review and if you like I can keep doing more I have ideas and things so yeah...Read and review!**


	2. Turtle Texts Page 2

**Okay let's get to it Casey and Raph! and Smartphone and Emoji!**

Casey: DUDE FOR WHERE I'M AT FOR VACATION THERE IS A LLAMA FARM!

Raph: Call Twaimz and you got yourself a date...

Casey: If I only had his number..

Raph: I pity you...

Casey: I know..I know.. How do you know that guy? :P

Casey: Raph?

Casey: Not cool...

 _LINE BREAK (Request)_

Leo: Raph why is Mikey in my room hiding?

Raph: So that's where the little runt went?

Leo: That's not answering my question..

Raph: I'll answer after you give 'im over!

Leo: As much as I would love to...ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Raph: Fine, He took my sais I was going to train after lunch and they went missing...Hand him over!

Leo: *Sighs* Don't hurt him to much...

Raph: No promises Fearless...

Leo: I know...

 _LINE BREAK_

Mikey: LEO YOU TRAITOR!

Leo: Well don't take things that aren't yours!

Mikey: Where's the fun in that?!

Leo: It keeps you from getting the rage of Raph?

Mikey: Pff sure, you just like to ruin the fun!

Leo: T-that's not true!

Mikey: Mhm, and I'm the queen of England...

Leo: Mikey...

Mikey: Yes?

Leo: Hide.

Mikey: Will do!

 _LINE BREAK_

Mikey: Hey Don!

Donnie: What Mikey?

Mikey: I'm bored...

Donnie: Not my problem...

Mikey: It kinda is..

Donnie: How?

Mikey: You took my Tphone...

Donnie: Mikey...

Mikey: Yes oh lovely big brother?

Donnie: Look in your hands...

Mikey: Oh...Hehehe oops..

Donnie: Yeah okay...You done?

Mikey: Yes, maybe until two hours from now.

Donnie: Okayy Go bug Raph..

Mikey: Okay Maybe I should take his sais!

Donnie: You do that.


	3. Turtle Texts Page 3

**Page 3 man three in one day? I gotta stop... Sorry last chapter mentioned Smartphone and the other one...hehe sowwy i ment for this one...**

Emoji: I have an Idea!

Smartphone: Oh lord help us, Will in put us in jail?

Emoji: ...mmm possibly..?

Smartphone: Call me it's going down!

Emoji: I love you, know that?

Smartphone: I know! Call me hurry dad's not home! If we get caught remember I'm not from here! And your just visiting!

Emoji: Okayy! I know the drill!

 _LINE BREAK_

Unknown: Hello.

Leo: Who is this?

Unknown: Your worst nightmare!

Leo: Hahaha very funny, but come on who is this? Mikey? If you changed the contacts in my phone your dead!

Unknown: Wow Leo didn't know you made those deep of threats!

Leo: Wait what?

Unknown: Wow, thought you'd figure it out!

Leo: Karai?

Karai: Bingo!

Leo: How did you get this number?

Karai: Found this shell shaped phone on the roof and thought it'd be fun to see who I can annoy. Low and behold your name popped up couldn't resist!

Leo: Mikey... *Sighs* I'll be over...

Karai: Kay!

 _LINE BREAK_

Rahzar: What do you think of Fish-Face?

Tigerclaw: He's very annoying, why do you think I want to eat him?

Rahzar: SO I'M NOT ALONE!

Tigerclaw: Apparently not. Just don't mention this to either Master Shredder or Fish dork.

Rahzar: Agreed, my friend.


	4. Turtle Texts Page 4

**Chapter 4! Donnie and April!**

April: Hey Donnie!

Donnie: H-hey April! What's up?

April: I just got out of school. ;)

Donnie: Oh fun!

April: Yeah, Not realy. Hey I was wondering if it was alright if I came down?

Donnie: Sure thing!

April: Casey now wants to come to is the lair..

Donnie: wekfjase;ofaw;iueiue

April: You alright?

Donnie: Yeah sure thing! Just dropped my phone...

April: Okay...

 _LINE BREAK_

Bebop: Hey Big G!

Rock-steady: What you want?

Bebop: Just wanted to see what you were up to! is that so wrong?

Rock-Steady: I will crush you like blueberry if you don't leave me alone!

Bebop: No need to get hostile just wanted to say hi.

Rock-Steady: Oh..

 _LINE BREAK_

Splinter: Okay my son, what is this face? B-)

Leo: That is a face with sunglasses...

Splinter: Oh.. How bout this one? :-D

Leo: Super happy...

Splinter: Oh..Seems to fit..

Leo: Yes, yes it dose..

Splinter: Hmmm interesting... How about that one? :-*

Leo: Kiss-y face..I bet Raph would love to see that.

Splinter: Okay my son I will see.

Leo: Have fun.. ;)

 _LINE BREAK_

Raph: LEOOOOOOOO

Raph: DON'T IGNORE MEEEEE!

Raph: Fearlessssss!

Leo: Hm?

Raph: I hate you!

Leo: Love you too! :-*

Raph: Don't...


	5. Turtle texts Page 5

**Okay chapter 5 Smartphone and Emoji! for these 2 autocorrect!**

Smartphone: Heyy What's up?

Emoji: In the hospital...Hbu?

Smartphone: Omg y!?

Emoji: Two words...My grandfather! Wait I think that four but oh well...

Smartphone: OMG hoe is he?! is he alright?!

Emoji: *Laughs hysterically in-front of doctors and family* Dude read you last text!

Smartphone: Wha-OH MY GOD I MEANT HOW IS IS HE DANG AUTO CORRECT!

Emoji: Hahahah showed my family said you need to go back to school!

Smartphone: ...I will never live this down will I?

Emoji: Nope!

Smartphone: ...new life please!

 _LINE BREAK_

Mikey:

._.

It's a derpy whale!

Raph: ...How do you have friends?

Mikey:

._.

It's a baby derpy whale!

Raph: How much pain meds are you on? Cause to me that whale just looks the same...

 _Line Break_

Leo: Hey April! Your going to be late for training!

April: Leo, Why in the world are you texting me at 5:30 in the morning!?

Leo: Master Splinter said you wanted to train in the morning before school, so up and at 'im I have a schedule!

April: I'm gonna kill you!

Leo: I doubt that...

April: Your right, it's too early to deal with anyone I'm going back to bed good night.

Leo: You mean good morning!

April: Leo...So help me..

Leo: What?

Leo: April?

Leo: I think your doing this on purpose...

 **A/N: So that first text is a real one that happened with me and my friend just had to post it hahah!**


	6. Turtle Texts Page 6

**Chapter 6!**

Casey: OMG HEY RED I SAW A CHICKEN!

April: Okay...U hit your head...

Casey: IT'S ORANGE-ISH RED REMINDS ME OF RAPH AND MIKEY!

April: Call..Help...Jones..

Casey: NAH, I'M FINE!

April: Clearly not, I'll be over in a minute...

Casey: Hook line and sinker!

Casey: Ah crap she'll see this...

April: Dang right.

Casey: *Gulps*

 _LINE BREAK_

Donnie: So any Idea?

Leo: Me? no...

Raph: Why for what?

Mikey: Um..I'm lost...And I thought Leo is the Idea guy for this type of thing?

Leo: NOT HELPING!

Mikey: I DON'T KNOW!

Raph: So much for sneaking out now...

Donnie: Wait what?

Leo: Raph...Splinter!

Raph: So? This was your Idea!

Mikey: Wait it was? Dang thought it was Don!

Donnie: Mikey what do you take me for?

Mikey: A cat hater?

Donnie: *Facepalms* Really...

Leo: Guys focus, We need a way to sneak out without a highly trained ninja master finding out. So back to the drawing board..

Raph: I hope you realize the fail in this plan.

Leo: This will not fail!

Mikey: Yeah sure...Why do you think we're texting each other instead of talking to one another? I DON'T LIKE THE WRATH OF SPLINTER!

Donnie: You know, Mike's got a point.

Leo: Raph: Mikey: O-0

Donnie: I know...

Leo: Let's face it ninja we'll never get out...

Raph: Gee, Ya think? What was your first idea about that?

Donnie: Splinter banning me from the Lab for three days?

Mikey: Or no T.V or games or, or comics!?

Raph: Or me hanging with Case this weekend?

Leo: Okay so it was my fault! So what?

Mikey: Wait you did that!? I thought it'd be Raph...

Raph: HAhaaha...Not funny!

Donnie: Who knew Leo was the one for pranks?

Mikey: I did?

Leo: Yeah so it was me! Sue me!

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey: We will!?

Leo: All I did was change out his favorite Tea gosh...

Raph: Really?

Mikey: You know how he gets..

Donnie: Surprised you ain't dead!

Leo: Thanks?

Donnie: Not a complement...

Leo: Ohhh...


	7. Turtle Texts Page 7

**Chapter 7! Donnie a Casey!**

Casey: Hey snot rocket what's up?

Donnie: Not much Dip crap hbu?

Casey: My tutor ditched me..

Donnie: Well, at least she has brains to...

Casey: What's that suppose to mean?!

Donnie: You ain't the sharpest tool in the shed?

Casey: Why do you think I have a tutor for!?

Donnie: Still have no idea...

Casey: Sadly me too!

Donnie: Okay, not that I don't like talking to you Jones, which I don't get lost! Go bug some one else!

Casey: Fine! Bye snot rocket!

Donnie: Idiot!

 _LINE BREAK_

Raph: MIKEY!?

Mikey: Yes?

Raph: WHAT IN THE FLYING PIGS DID YOU DO TO MY MASK!?

Mikey: You mean improve it?

Raph: MIKEY MY MASK ISN'T TO BE MESSED WITH!

Mkey: I thought you might look good in pink!

Mikey: Raph?

Mikey: Come on...I should probably run uh?

Raph: ...If you wish to live to see tomorrow...yes!

Mikey: Okay!

 _LINE BREAK_

Splinter: My sons stop rough housing!

Raph: Yes Sensei...

Mikey: Ohh burn!

Splinter: Michelangelo! Do you want extra training tomorrow?

Mikey: There is no right answer is there.

Splinter: Fear not..Raphael will join too since he can't keep quit as well!

Raph: Hai Sensei...

Mikey: Great! No fun tomorrow! thanks Raph!?

Raph: Me? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOUCHED MY MASK!

Splinter: ENOUGH! The punishment is set unless you wish for more! :)

Raph: No...

Mikey: I'm good!

Splinter: Very well.


	8. Turtle Texts Page 8

**Chapter 8 Shredder and Karai!**

Karai: Can I go on a mission now?

Shredder: No.

Karai: Why!?

Shredder: Your not old enough..

Karai: What? I'm old enough!

Shredder: Not in my book.

Karai: Overprotective!

Shredder: Not true..

Karai: It's so true and you know it!

Shedder: I will be ignoring you now..

 _LINE BREAK_

Smartphone: Hey I'm bored come over...

Emoji: Fine..But we're going to try to not get the police on our butts okay?

Smartphone: Yeah not going to happen...I have this Idea and it's totally wicked.

Emoji: No I'm done!

Smartphone: What if I said it gets you some concert tickets?

Emoji: Ohh keep talking!

Smartphone: That's what I thought.

 _LINE BREAK_

Emoji: You know I think we just broke like five laws...

Smartphone: So?

Emoji: ...In the past thirty minutes...A random dude wants us arrested..

Smartphone: Again So? That's a shocker to you? Everyone on the face of this planet Earth wants us arrested.

Emoji: Point Taken..Still what are we going to do about it?

Smartphone: Ignore it.

Emoji: What if it becomes to much?

Smartphone: Put the blame on the random dude who wants us arrested.

Emoji: You don't have a brain do you?

Smartphone: I don't know yet why?

Emoji: Oh... no reason...

Smartphone: Okay?


	9. Turtle Texts Page 9

**More auto correct!**

Smartphone: Gay, what up!?

Emoji: Honey...You need to check your spelling before you text me...

Smartphone: Um...Y?

Emoji: You just said Ga- you know what I'm not repeating it look at you last text...

Smartphone: Um okay...

Smartphone: Oh my gosh I'm sorry!

Emoji: New phone?

Smartphone: New phone...

Emoji: ..Okay then

Smartphone: I need to go back to school...

Emoji: Hun...We've established this yes, yes we both need to...

Smartphone: But not right now it's to much work.

Emoji: Yes, yes it is..

 _LINE BREAK_

Raph: Hey, Guys?

Donnie & Leo: Hmmm?

Raph: Have you seen a little creepazoid come though at any point?

Leo: Mikey?

Raph: Yash where is he!?

Donnie: Haven't seen him since lunch..sowwy dude..

Mikey: Hayy Hay!

Donnie: Never mind I found him!

Raph: Goly, Thanks Don...Would you like a cookie for that?

Donnie: Yes, yes I would.

Raph: Not gonna happen..

Donnie: But I like a cookie...

□■□■■□□■■■□□■■□□■■□■■□◆■■□□■■□□■■■□●■ ■□□◇◇◆¤ ■□□ ■□□□●●●●■■ ■ ■■■■ {■□◆■¤

Raph: MIKEY WHERE WERE YOU!?

Mikey: I was in the lair the whole time...

Raph: Sure...

Mikey: Well I'm Batman so nufin needs to be said!

Raph: Odin help me...not this phase again..

Mikey: *takes deep breath* I'M BATMAN!

Raph: Yup...Sure...

□□■■■● ■□●○■ ■□●■●■■■□□□□ ■□●•◆ ■□□■ □□■¤ ◆□□□□□■ ¤¤◆◆◇□■ ■□□●•○□◆《《《 ◆◇◇◇◇ ¤¤¤

I hope one of you got the reference...In the second half. I'm typing this on my tablet sorry for typos...I might stop writing for a few years. I am not sure yet


	10. Turtle Texts Page 10

**At Maru: Thank you so much! Its good to be weird at times trust me I can get like that too...If you ever want characters in with the texts feel free to send it my way! I hope you like this chapter! Until next time! TMNTPRO!**

Emoji: You remember our texts about us being a rhino and chicken right?

Smartphone: Um. Yes..Why?

Emoij: Cause I think we should so make that into a cartoon!

Smartphone: Okay I'm listening!

Emoji: Well...I thought of a theme song for it!

Smartphone: LET ME HEAR OR READ IT!

Emoji: Okay, okay! Here it is...Up up in the sky what is that? It's a fluffy chicken and a rhino saving the world from harm!

Smartphone: UP UP AND GLITTER BOMBS!

Emoji: This will so beat out Batman!

Smartphone: Call up Warner Brothers it's going down!

Emoji: Hahaha, you know we will never ever beat out Batman right?

Smartphone: We can dream can't we?

Emoji: I guess we can...But it's not the same...

Smartphone: I know, I know...

□■□■ 》 ■ ■ □ ■ {■{{{■{{{{{□{□{ □ ■□ □{■{7}{{■{□{□{□□●□6 ●6 □6●□

Raph: Hey April can I ask you something?

April: You just did ;) But shoot.

Raph: Can you come to the lair? Donnie's hurt real bad..

April: Sure thing! Be there in five!

Raph: Awesome!

●■ ■□ □ □■ ■ ■■■ □□ ■□□□}[□●■

OH MAN SORRY I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THE LAST ONE WAS FORCED...


	11. Turtle Texts Page 11

**Here is chapter 11! ENJOY this is connected with the last chapter.**

Donnie: I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you real bad..

Raph: Don't need to be a smart apple about it...

Donnie: Raph the phrase is don't be a smart alec...

Raph: So?

Donnie: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!

Raph: Oh please...I did nufin

Donnie: You did nothing ? Well how about faking that I was hurt? Or that YOU WERE ALONE WITH THE GIRL I LIKE!?

Raph: Hey at least I have guts to talk to her!

Donnie: Oh you didn't...

Raph: Oh I did what you gonna do nerd?

Donnie: Hurt you oh so bad.

Raph: You wouldn't...

Donnie: Oh but do you know me?

Raph: ...Yes..?

Donnie: OBVIOUSLY NOT!

Raph: I'm regretting this...

Donnie: YOU BETTER!

□■□ □○○◇◆¤ □\●◆¤《 }{□□ }}{□□◆¤《 ■□●● 《 ■■

Leo: You know this is the best training session I think we ever had!

Mikey: I second that! But I kinda feel bad for Raph...

Leo: Pff in all honesty...he deserves this.

Mikey: I guess your right...

Leo: Who you rooting for?

Mikey: Really...is that so hard? Donnie hands down.

Leo: Same! ..Ohhh that's goona leave a mark..

Mikey: We are so in the kill zone...

Leo: Yep...

Mikey: Shouldn't we like I don't know...MOVE!

Leo: Nah...this is too fun...


	12. Turtle Texts 12 (Back to The Future!)

**In honor of Back to The Future here is this weeks chapter! Sorry it's late I had it typed but got really busy...I started to become Vegan and school...Let's just say life..Oh and what April says about the float I did that in real life with my family! It's well I'll let April Explain..Oh btw this is a group chat!**

 _Group Chat Started:_

Casey: GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT DAY IT IS!?

Raph: Don't care...

Mikey: Ohh Pizza!?

Donnie: You finally got a brain?

Leo: Um...Extra training..?

April: BACK TO THE FUTURE!

Casey: RED YOU GOT IT!

Raph: Not to burst your nerdy little whatever it is but wah?

Donnie: Oh gosh what am I reading!?

Leo: Do they need help?

Mikey: I want pizza though!

Casey: You guys have no idea what back to the future is!?

Leo: Um..Am I suppose to?

Mikey: Sounds funny..

Raph: Dude.

Donnie: Great another movie Jones will suck us into!

April: Oh come on guys can you feel it? The power of love?

Casey: See even Red knows what I'm talking about!

April: Of coarse I do! For water carnival with my family we did our float with the Back to The Future! We built the whole Delorean and my cousin also built the hover bored and stood on it! It was awesome! We won got best of carnival!

Donnie: ..Okay..?

Leo: Neat

Raph: Still don't care...Can I leave?

Mikey: Dude I like left this conversation five minutes in...

Casey: GREAT SCOTT! Do you live under a rock!?

Donnie: Technically we live under the sewers...

Raph: I still don't give a sewer bunny!

April: Okay! That's it we are ALL watching The Back to The Future trilogy!

Raph: I'm out!

Leo: Sounds fun!

Mikey: Do we have to!?

Donnie: I'm gonna go hide...

April: Oh come on guys please?

Casey: I just want to see what you all think!

Raph: Well, How am I gonna say no to that? Oh yeah! NO!

Leo: Come on it's a team bonding exercise!

Donnie: Is everything with you training?

Leo: No!

Mikey: Yes!

Raph: Still don't care!

April: I'm coming down! Case bring the movies!

Casey: On it!

April: See you all in five!

Raph: Please no...Would please work!?

Leo: Sorry Raph we're doing this majority vote..

Raph: Fine..

Mikey: Oh come on Raphie-Boy this'll be fun!

Raph: Oh, Joy..

Donnie: HA!

 **I hoped you all liked it! It was my longest one! Tell me if you want a text on characters up you pick which two!**


	13. Turtle Texts Page 13

**As a request Raph and Slash! Thank you for the Idea Bubbly Shell! I hope you enjoy!**

Slash: Guess what I found!

Raph: Oh, Hey Slash! What'd you find?

Slash: Well, I was going through somethings and I found my old blanket I use to lay on!

Raph: Oh cool! That red one?

Slash: Yeah, I can give it to ya the next time we cross paths.

Raph: Whatever you want to do..

Slash: You still miss me being small don't ya?

Raph: That obvious?

Slash: A little bit, Again my question still stands.

Raph: I guess A little bit. I mean you were my first real friend I had and I thought the world of..

Slash: I'm still here, Just bigger and better right?

Raph: Yeah! I mean who gets to say that their pet turned into a cool butt kicking ninja who isn't afraid of anything?

Slash: Not a lot.

Raph: Exactly!

Slash: So...You don't want me back to a small helpless turtle?

Raph: Not at all, I actually can have a real conversation with you! Why would I get rid of that?

Slash: I guess not, It is pretty cool I can talk back to ya too. Thanks Brother.

Raph: I'm glad, and your welcome Slash.

 _LINE BREAK_

Smartphone: Are you CRAZY!?

Emoji: Pff I'm not crazy, just special!

Emoji: Wait...Maybe I am crazy...

Emoji: One second I have to talk to myself about this subject...hold on..

Smartphone: You Idiot...

Emoji: Me and myself told me I'm not crazy..

Emoji: So there for I hope that answered your question...

Smartphone: No..You know what forget it!

 _LINE BREAK_

Mikey: What if I hit Dora with a pan what would I get?

Donnie: Pan+Dora= Pandora

Mikey: Gasp, the box!

Donnie: Indeed...You done annoying me yet? I have work to do..

Mikey: But this is brotherly bonding!

Donnie: It isn't when it's just texting me!

Mikey: It counts to me!

Donnie: I need face to face interaction!

Mikey: Try Face-time then..

Donnie: No..

Mikey: Be that way...

 **A/N: Okay the Raph and Slash snow-balled into a little fluff text. I would love to see that type of conversation happen between Raph and Slash in the actual show. I guess typing it up makes it that much sweeter to me! I hope you enjoyed! I'm still taking suggestions on what characters to use so Review and tell me or PM me what ever you want to do!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **TMNTPRO!**


	14. Turtle Texts Page 14

**A/N: Here's more! With April's Mom and Dad! I thought of this one it was probably funnier in my head...I Couldn't find the actual name of April's Mother so I'm using her voice actor's name, who funny enough voiced April in the 80's series!**

Renae: Have you seen April?

Kirby: Who?

Renae: You know the girl with bright red hair, but is around 5'4 in height and is 14...

Kirby: No...Do I look like her father..?

Renae: Of a matter of fact..Yes you do. Again do you know where she is?

Kirby: No..I don't keep tabs on that mini me...

Renae: You know she is just like you it's freaky on some days..

Kirby: I know right?

Renae: Then we must be doing something right.

Kirby: Yeah..

Renae: Don't screw it up then..

Kirby: Hey! I resemble the remark!

Renae: Sure...

 _LINE BREAK_

Smartphone: My Parents are so not going to be happy about this...

Emoji: Oh, stop whining and Woman UP!

Smartphone: Pff, easy for you to say you brake rules all the time!

Emoji: And your point being..?

Smartphone: We will be in jail AGAIN!

Emoji: Oh come on..We will be out of there before midnight. No worries!

Smartphone: The things I do for and with you..

Emoji: IT CALLED LOVE FOR A REASON!

Smartphone: Yep...Few screws are lose up there..

Emoji: Oh honey, They've been lose for a _long_ time already!

Smartphone: Let's get this over with before they come up to my room and find that I'm not actually there!

Emoji: MOVIE THEATER HERE WE COME!

Smartphone: Yay...So excited..

Emoji: Admit it you are..

Smartphone: Yeah...

 _LINE BREAK_

Raph: Anybody else can't feel their arms?

Leo: Me

Donnie: I second that...

Mikey: That was brutal!

Raph: Yay! for two hour EXTRA training...

Leo: I feel the same..

Donnie: ABUSE!

Mikey: All I need to do is just lay on the couch with TV..

Leo: Mikey that doesn't sound half bad!

Raph: I call movie night?

Donnie: I wouldn't mind doing that!

Leo: Preferably a movie with out time machine cars and cowboys...

Mikey: Agreed..

Donnie: I'll do popcorn!

Raph: Movie!

Leo: Pizza!

Mikey: Oh man this is the best night EVER!

 _LINE BREAK_

Casey: That test was just so confusing..

April: No it wasn't...

Casey: You sure? Because For the last question I put, and I quote 'No, The revelation started with a cup of tea'

April: Jones...That was a math test how did you get _that_ from algebra?

Casey: There were letters and I panicked..

April: Yeah..But still..

Casey: Yeah but nothing! There should NOT be letters in math I'm sorry end of story!

April: Need to go back to the drawing board don't we?

Casey: ...No right answer is there...?

April: Sadly? No.

Casey: Just Dandy...

 **A/N: Here is another! This ones my longest one! Yay!**


	15. Turtle Texts Page 15

**Here is another one! Leo and Raph requested by The Next Author I hope you enjoy it!**

Leo: Hey Raph..?

Raph: Yeah?

Leo: You almost ready for patrol?

Raph: Yeah..

Unknown: Well, someone doesn't sound as happy.

Raph: Who are you and what are you doing with our number!?

Leo: ...I might know who it is..

Unknown: You should. This is really fun!

Raph: ..I gonna break you..

Unknown: Gasp, You wouldn't

Raph: Oh I would..Leo who is this...?

Leo: Well...

Unknown: You didn't tell him about me babe?

Raph: WHAT!?

Leo: She wouldn't..

Unknown: Oh I would..

Raph: Wait..A girl!? LEO WHO IS IT!?

Leo: um...Well..

Unknown: Well obviously I'm his girl+friend= Well you do the math..

Raph: You didn't

Leo: No I didn't and she is not who she says she is...

Raph: WHO THEN!?

Leo: Karai

Unknown: Yep..

Raph: She is so dead just so ya know...

Leo: I know just try and be nice...

Raph: No..Not happenin'

 _LINE BREAK_

Leo: WHERE ARE YOU!?

Raph: Out..?

Leo: NO DUH, WHERE!?

Raph: With Case.

Leo: And you didn't bother to tell any of us..Why?

Raph: Cause you'd act the same way you are now.

Leo: Oh really? And how am I acting exactly?

Raph: Over-barring

Raph: Protective

Raph: Annoying?

Raph: And Mother-Henley

Leo: ..Not true...

Raph: Ask Donnie and Mikey..

Leo: Fine..

 _LINE BREAK_

Leo: Am I Over-barring?

Donnie: Um..Well...

Mikey: No right answer...

Leo: Seriously?!

Mikey: Um..What?

Leo: You two too!?

Donnie: I guess..?

Mikey: Wait what is this about?

Leo: Apparently me and my person..

Donnie: Oh in that case..

Mikey: Yeah your overboard with having to know where everyone is..

Leo: Great...Thanks..

Mikey: Welcome.

Donnie: Happy to help!

Leo: ...But it didn't...

Leo: Guys?

Leo: Oh they are toast..Ohh toast sounds really good right now...Only wish the toaster didn't hate me..


	16. Turtle Texts Page 16

**A/N: Sorry for** **not** **updating in a month it seems and probably is true so..Enjoy..?**

 **Declaimer** **I do NOT own Turtles sadly...**

 _(Request)_

Raph: Hey Slash

Slash: Brother.

Raph: Leo told me he saw you and the Mutanimals taking down some Kraang. Nice job by the way it's nice to see you out there.

Slash: Yeah, it was fun and gave kinda of a rush.

Raph: That'll happen.

Slash: It's funny you know.

Raph: What is?

Slash: Another chance.

Raph: You'll always have a chance Slash.

Slash: I'm starting to see that. Also being the head of a team does that to ya.

Raph: Oh you just gotta throw that little jab it there don't ya. Thought we were on to something here.

Slash: All in good fun brother.

Raph: Starting to see that too.

 _LINE BREAK_

Smartphone: Hayyy

Emoji: Whaaaz up?

Smartphone: Texting in class hbu?

Emoji: Oh, nice guarantee you'll get caught...Plus your like sitting right next to me...

Smartphone: Oh come on, do you really want to pass notes...Answer truthfully.

Emoji: Nah...Not at all.

Smartphone: Sides the teacher is drawing on and on about that stupid project...We'll partner up and I'll make you do the work.

Emoji: Hey that's not how it works AT all!

Smartphone: Come on we both know you'll be doing all of the work anyway you won't let me touch anything for the experiment. To afraid I might blow something up or some crap?

Emoji: Is that really an answer..The last time I let you near anything you almost burnt my house down..Guess who was grounded for a month!

Smartphone: Wait am I suppose to answer that?

Emoji: Noooo the llama behind you is suppose to..

Smartphone: WAIT! There's a llama behind me!?

Emoji: DO NOT Turn arou-Wait never-mind...

Smartphone: There's NO LLAMA!

Emoji: Shocker..

 _LINE BREAK_

Mikey: Guys when are the others coming!?

Leo: Mike, Chill they're still at school.

Raph: Find something to do in the mean time.

Donnie: Like the rest of us.

Mikey: BUT I did everything...

Leo: Go explore the tunnels or something..

Mikey: Did that like twice.

Raph: Read your comics..

Mikey: Did that.

Donnie: Video Games?

Mikey: And that..

Leo: Why don't we all spar get some of that boredom out before patrol with April and Casey?

Raph: I'm game.

Donnie: Sure I need to see the other side of this lab door anyway.

Mikey: Fine...

Leo: That's the spirit!

Mikey: There is none of that here..

Raph: Yeah

Donnie: I agree..

Leo: Well then...Party poopers...

Mikey: Pretty sure that's your department.

Leo: MIKE!

Mikey: Awww...I'm gonna get bruised tonight..

Raph: Sorry bro..

Donnie: Sigh...I'll get the ice..

 **A/N: Well Phew that was very hard which is getting very weird...I hope you all liked it please review and leave who you would like next! Again I am very very sorry bout the late update I've been really busy in the real world...Anyway you didn;'t come for babbling (which will end in...3...2...1) Please review it means the world.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **TMNTPRO!**


	17. Turtle Texts Page 17

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL for the requests I'm just so sorry it took so long to do I was on a vacation visiting friends. I hope you enjoy and** ** _please_** **keep the requests coming.**

Leo: Hey what's with you creeping behind me when Space Heros is on?

Raph: ..What? I have no idea what your talking about.

Leo: I've been noticing you lingering behind me when a new or old episode is on. I've even seen you peek over the top of your comic books once and while.

Raph: Haha really? You think I like that show? Lord no it's way to childish...

Leo: Yeah I'm so calling you out on that lie! Just late week you were humming softly the theme song in the kitchen.

Raph: So? That's the only thing that plays on that TV day in and day out we're ALL bound to have lines and or song in our head...Were you spying on me by the way?

Leo: No, Don't be ridiculous I walked passed and heard the theme and I was curious...Wait don't change the subject..I WANT to know...

Raph: Okay so what? I like it a little bit okay!? You happy now!? I mean the story line is int interesting and fun and really sucks you in. Oh my god it's like I'm professing my love to someone...

Leo: That's it little brother just let it wash over you like a river over stone..Now I finally have someone who loves the fandom I'm in!

Raph: I hate you...

Leo: I know you mean love!

Raph: Whatever..

 _LINE BREAK_

Mona: Your brother is something you know that right?

Leo: So I've noticed..

Mona: He's very sweet..

Leo: Um...Sure..?

Mona: Strong..

Leo: Well don't let him know that..

Mona: Green Eyes...

Leo: Okay..?

Mona: He's Just uggh so cute!

Leo: Are you seeing something I'm not here..?

Mona: I think I like him..

Leo: LORD NO!

Raph: You know I've been reading this conversation the whole time right guys? Geez Leo be anymore overbearing?

Leo: I give up here...

Mona: You weren't suppose to get those!

Raph: Yeah I kinda did...Thanks by the way.

Leo: Welp, I'm outta here... DX

Mona: What for?

Raph: For saying those nice-ish things about me.

Mona: Welcome..?

 _LINE BREAK_

 ** _Group Chat Started_**

Leo: Dudes I did something!

Donnie: And that would be..?

Raph: Lord I don't want to know...

Mikey: Should we be scared..?

Leo: I just wanted to see what it was like..

Donnie: That would be...?

Raph: I bet you he is doing something we consider stupid..

Mikey: Probably..

Leo: Nu I'm binge watching Netflix..

Donnie: Welcome to the 21 century dude..

Mikey: Ohh what you watching!?

Raph: This is stupid I'm leaving..

 _ **Raphael has left chat...**_

Leo: For your information it's Doctor Who and Supernatural..I don't get any of this...

Donnie: Welp you'll be busy for a while..

Mikey: Oh cool I'll have to watch that we ya some time!

Leo: It's quite different then I expected...

Donnie: Okay I'm done...I have work to do..

 _ **Donatello has left chat...**_

Mikey: Have fun dude let me know what you find out xD

Leo: I will!

 _LINE BREAK_

Raph: LEO GET DOWN HERE!

Leo: NO!

Raph: Yes!

Leo: I'm busy..Leave a voicemail at the beep. BEEEEEP

Raph: Oh my- Look get your shell down here or so help me I'll drag you down!

Leo: Would love to see you try!

Raph: Don't tempt me boy..

Leo: Just figure what ever it is out by yourself WITHOUT me.

Raph: No

Leo: Yes! Now hush. I've got TV to watch.

Raph: You know I'm tempted to shut off the power..

Leo: Yeah no you won't.

Raph: Just watch.

 _Few seconds later..._

Leo: RAPH!

 _LINE BREAK_

April: Hey dad can you DVR Pretty Little Liars for me? This study session is going on longer then normal...

Raph AHAHAHAHAHA You watch that!?

April: Oh my chuck, Raph I didn't mean for you to get that!

Raph: Really though I expected better from you that show though?

April: Oh really? Like I saw you watching Gilmore Girls just the other day!

Raph: Oh horse feathers that was the only thing on! Plus I couldn't find the remote!

April: Uh-uh keep telling yourself that big guy..

Raph: Let's just agree that this conversation NEVER happened alright?

April: Agreed.

 **A/N: *dodges flying pitchforks* Ahaha um...Yeah so so sorry about the late update I was with some friends then family then school finished and...I just realized I'm trying to make up excuses...I just didn't know how to finish the chapter.. Okay anyway PLEASE Keep sending in your requests! I love seeing what you guys think of these they are really really fun to do. PLUS this is the second longest chapter I've done YAY!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Peace My Lovely LLAMAS!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **TMNTPRO! 3**


	18. LEAVING I'M SO SO SORRY

**A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN WAYYYYYY TO LONG IT'S JUST I'VE BEEN IN HELL AND I'VE JUST GOTTEN REALLY REALLY DOWN AND OUT. FOR THAT REASON I'VE LOST INTEREST IN COMING ON THIS SITE. I'M NOT LEAVING JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL KEEP THIS ACCOUNT MAYBE HAND IT OVER TO MY SISTER WHILE I KICK START GETTING BACK TO BEING ME. I WILL CHECK PMS AND CHECK ON HERE TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS AND MY SISTER ARE DOING. IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT I'LL BE DOING I'VE GOTTEN A WATTPAD ACCOUNT IF YOUR WONDERING IT'S** ** _fandomlife16._ I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO FEEL AS IF I DON'T LIKE THIS SITE. I LOVE THIS SITE, THIS PLACE WILL ALWAYS HOLD A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART I MADE SO MANY FRIENDS. ****MY INTENTION OF THIS ACCOUNT WAS TO MAKE YOU READERS FEEL IMPACTED IN A WAY I FEEL LIKE I ACCOMPLISHED THAT OBJECTIVE PERFECTLY. I'M SO SORRY TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE I'M NOT LOVING YOU GUYS I DO WITH ALL OF MY HEART, MIND AND SOUL. I JUST FEEL THAT I'VE LET YOU GUYS DOWN BY NOT PROVIDING STORIES OR UPDATES FOR YOU GUYS LIKE I'VE PROMISED WHEN I FIRST STARTED. IT'S JUST THESE PAST TWO YEARS HAVE BEEN SO HARD THAT I'VE NEGLECTED YOU READERS AND THE HOBBY I LOVE DOING TO HELP ME EXPRESS MYSELF YOU YOU GUYS. I'M SO SO SORRY FOR SLOWLY LEAVING YOU LIKE I HAVE BEEN RECENTLY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN I GUESS THAT JUST HOW LIFE IS RIGHT NOW AND I APOLOGIZE WHOLE HARDHEARTEDLY FOR DRAGGING THIS UPON YOU. YOU CAN BE MAD AND HATE ME FOR THIS I UNDERSTAND I JUST HOPE MY SISTER WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS ACCOUNT BETTER THEN I EVER WILL!**

 **until next time...**

 **TMNTPRO...**


	19. Chapter 19

Mikey: I'm Useless!

Donnie: That's not true...Organs sell high on the black market!

Mikey: Wow thanks...

Donnie: ;)

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBRAK LINESJRNFG;EIRJGN;IEGN (LAZY..)**

Smartphone: Dude..I don't think inside the box..

Smartphone: Or even outside..

Smartphone: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE FRICKIN THING IS!

Emoji: This just turned into an extreme game of where's Waldo...

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBRAK**

April: The Hell was that!?

Casey: A sneeze..

April: No, THAT WAS AN EARTHQUAKE

Casey: Well, excuse me! Sorry I don't sneeze like the Queen!

April: What does that even mean!?

Casey: I don't know!

 **LINEBREAKLINEBRAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREALJNSGIJNRG**

Unknown: Yes, I'm the nice one..but this conversation bores me..

Unknown: Now go play in traffic, please!

Leo: Wow Karai...

 **LINEBREAKLINKEBREAK;LEKRGOAERJNGQE;'ONRG;OEJG;GNW;ORNGW;ONRGEKR GK RJG**

Leo: Stop using the trademark symbol after everything you say...

Donnie: No™

Leo: ...This is gonna be a phase...

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEKLJNERGW KRGW;KEJRNFG RIJGPWI GPIWE RGPI[**

 **GROUP CHAT STARTED**

Mikey: Just be yourself!

Casey: Be Myself..!? Mikey I have a limited time to see her! I'm hoping she likes me the way I like her..How long did it take before you all started to like me..?

Mikey: Oh, couple of days..

Leo: Couple of weeks.

Donnie: Six months..

Raph: Jury's still out..

Casey: RAPH!

 **lineejngojnrgpijenrgpnoerpgonwer;gijnwe;...I give up doing the stickin line thingy..**

Smartphone: What the- What are you doing on the kitchen floor?

Emoji: Crying..

Smartphone: Yeah, Well, could you cry somewhere else? I can't get to the fridge..

 **e/lgekrggnkwgkwgp'p'kw'pfgn'onknogwepigfpitpitr4wpip'fepnmk'rgmk'erm'lrwgwrg**

Casey: Hello Darkness my old friend!

Unkown: I have a boyfriend...

Casey: Ahaha Nice Karai..

Unkown: Who..?

Casey: Ah crap my bad!

 **wpofuhwpeh0[whrwuehtwhtuh9wt9uhw9puhwephfsvnsfsjknfijnefijnsdfjinwepiuf]FNN[AIWEG[NRGBI**

Mikey: Quit you job!

Donnie: Why..?

Mikey: Join my Emo band! Raph calls drums..

Donnie: Oh lord...How about..No..?

 **ieurgiquergpiuqehrbrgi[bebgi[qepigub3ipu[qbuirgbijqwrpbgipbgepbhrgbsephrgbphaeraebgpbhargpbhaerpbhw**

Leo: Hey Donnie?

Donnie: Yeah™

Leo: Have you seen my Space heroes comic?\

Donnie: No™

Leo: Come on stop with the symbol thingy! HELP MEH

Donnie: I'm doing important things™

Leo: Come on!

Donnie: No™

Leo: STOP THAT!?

Donnie: Why™

Leo: It's annoying!

Donnie: Oh in that case™

Donnie: ™

Donnie: ™

Donnie: ™

Donnie: ™

Leo: I GIVE UP ON LIFE!

 **IJNGOWERGO;EQURG;OUER;GOUG;LEIRUGH;IEGH;IWUE;IWUTUIWERUIWI;UWWER;JNKWER;JNHKWERJNK;E**

Mikey: Casey's face is 60% bangs and 30% face...

April: And Um..Can't belive I'm asking this but what's the other 10%?

Mikey: ...lies...

April: ...

 **ENRGOUERGUHER;OIHWE'RIGIJHBOFJBJERFGNRVFJNLNTHBJNWERGNMOISOIG'PKRGM'OGNK**

(Still going on about Casey)

Mikey: How do I delete friends in real life?

Mikey: ...

Mikey: I have just been informed that it's called murder...And that is illegal...

 **jhierhigjniker;gjnkerjnkgrjnkuhW3;IOUR;WIG;RJNGKJNERG; ;D GN**

Casey: Dude! April sneezed and I accidentally said and I quote "SHUT UP I AIN"T HAVIN' IT!"

Raph: How do you do that accidentally!?

Casey: Now I have a bruise, it's a nice bruise, I think him and I'll be great friends..

Raph: Dumbass...

 **A/N: *dives behind a couch and peeks over smacking my chest* Fight me!? Wait no please not the face I'm SORRY! AT LEAST I UPDATED!?**


	20. Chapter 20

Smartphone: Got Just dance!

Emoji: Ohhh Let's party!

Smartphone: The roof is not my son, but I will raise it!

Emoji: XD

 **kjowgowrng;onw;gojnw;/rognw/gn;/owng;oweg;kwrg;jnkrgj;kwrg;jkerg**

Casey: You know what sucks?

Raph: No, But you'll tell me anyway...

Casey: Detention, Detention sucks.

Raph: Well then stop being pigheaded...

Casey: NEVER!

 **kgojrg'oijer'phje;r'e'pre'oprgjie'ojhie'orjip'oejip'orgpojerp'gjoep'rogp'orgp'gp'oe**

Mikey: You know this is boring...

Donnie: What?

Mikey: Staring at the ceiling...

Donnie: Why you do that?

Maikey: Cause I did everything already!

Donnie: Did you train? I know you skipped out on two sessions cause you claimed you were sick..

Mikey: Yeah, That's over ratted...

 **wjefoheofhw;oef;owehf;iowheg;hsrg;hse;fg;sigf;sihg;shgsg;hg;kogja;rogjn;kjeg;jkarferk;jg**

Raph: You drive me crazy you know that?

Leo: Who me?

Raph: Who else Fearless!?

Leo: The wall across from you..?

Raph: Imma hurt you real bad!

Leo: Oh come on you know you can't try and go up in the daylight! I'm just trying to protect you!

Raph: I can take care of myself thank you very much!

Leo: ..I know..

Raph: ..Do ya..?

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Casey: Hey REekorg;okeg;ok!

April: Are you alright?

Casey: kejrgierjt

April: Are you Drunk..?

Casey: ierugeigriog

April: Um...I'm gonna go..Stay Safe Case..

(Next Morning)

Casey: Wow..I guess you can still text while asleep..

April: Ya think...

Casey: Sowwy!

 **;jnwer;ogje;orgjne;'orge;'org;'oeirikerg'oedrrgionoo'tp;'gi'poig'og'spog;osig;oieg;njsgn ;ng;jkg;jb**

Mikey: [sees cat]

Mikey: I'm gonna bother this animal!

Raph: Remember what happened last time..?

Mikey: Pffff that was one time!

Raph: Hmmm..

 **jehrg;ioqtg;oqeijrg'oejir;goije'oghiptjiohgp'rjighp'joarkjgnirg;ohg;'oh;oo;ighoiregioeoi;oierf;iojfo;ijf;ljwef;oij**

(Still going on about cat)

Mikey: RAPH SEND HELP! YOU WERE RIGHT OH HOLY ONE!

Raph: I'll get the broom...

Mikey: LOVE YA MEH BROTHER!

Raph: Sure...

 **wjojiwgofijwp'gip'irgp'oejipr'gjep'rgj'pjipiooigjs'ogriojar;ghioaehiorgje;iorgajiorg'ojirgjiae;'ogiae;'ogj;joaeigo;ijrg;'oj**

 **A/N: Sorry this is slightly shorter! AT LEAST I UPDATED!? YOUR WELCOME WORLD!**


	21. Chapter 21

Smartphone: What is Casey's problem!?

Emoij: My theory? Abducted by aliens. They did things to him he has to many screws loose. So they tried giving him back and we're kinda just slowly rejecting him. Kinda like Justin Bieber.

Smartphone: That explains so much...Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone at my house.

Emoji: YOU DID WHAT!?

 **lkbkd;bnkmLKmnl/km/lkkndzklndn.g,c /ckmfb/lsdknmfb/lnkad/fblknsd/lfb n/zl,mb/xm, /,m /,m /,m fbvdzfv**

Casey: SEND HELP!

Raph: Why..?

Casey: This cat is gonna be the death of me!

Raph: What cat..?

Casey:This random stray Red found like two weeks ago..He really fat and right now under the couch...

Raph: She got a cat..?

Casey: Yes! I've established that!

Raph: Wow good luck!

Casey: RAPH!

 **okgp'egp'ojpg'jo'poJH'SPOJgp'jh'pjksp'ojsrh'pjs;'bm;f'lbkmf'lgmk'lmklkm'lmkskfkmklnfgdbkln/lkfnb;nklbjnkdfn**

(Still going on about the cat)

Casey: Red, that cat of yours is the spawn of Satan himself..

April: Aww!

Casey: NO NOT AWW! He is the spawn of hatred! You know how you got a Vet appointment? Well the demon locked himself under the couch and is hissing like a mad man. His eyes follow my every move!

April: Well you know what they say about cats!

Casey: No..What?

April: When they stare and follow your movements, they're trying to find a way to kill you.

Casey: Oh hahaha That's a great one April!

Casey: April..?

Casey: COME ON!

Casey: Ah sewer apples...I hope you drown on you vacation!

April: :-*

 **;oejirg;oejir;giojeo;rg;oerigj;oeijrg'ojko;eigjk'ojig'ojirioJwjiog;lnkgnklgmndlmf bvmldbkmnbkn mkbjkklgg'lerkga/lkwf**

Emoji: Oh hey April..Didn't see you up ther..

Smartphone: Uh, Irma Why are you lying on the floor..in a ball?

Emoji: Oh, that? It's just my sad life forcing me down into the darkness...

Smartphone: Are you sure it's not because you ate an entire carton of ice cream..?

Emoji: ...

Emoji: It was a moment of weakness ALRIGHT!?

 **sigasoirhgidgoier;goiseurgoiheroghiao;ifso;eifhae;ioufhaowisf/oaiwdf/oiahefi.; /wkejdh/kaEJdf/k**

Mikey: So, what's the most insignificant thing I could possibly buy for a dollar?

Donnie: Your dignity.

Mikey: ...

 **eorijgpoejirgji'aeorgj'poaerjirg'oi'ojg'kje'prgjp'Eojgp'OJeg;'osejrpg'ojsepr'gjop'aeorjgp'ergp'ojerakpg'ojedg'oljp'kgjerp'gjk**

Casey: Red, if you were a flower..

Casey: You'd be a

Casey: DAMN-delion!

April: Case...dandelions are weeds..

Casey: ...

Casey: Weed of my heart.

April: Why do I put up with you..?

Casey: I have no Idea still asking myself that question everyday!

 **lkergkelkglkergklerklgoearptg'oergjelkrglkmglmkrelgkep'otp'eot9iwpjo;f'gl,;flb;lfmh;lkft'pgorsjfgjieprogjioepijgoiejroijkgr**

 **A/N: Welp there is another...Woof...I'm soooo brain dead...**


	22. Chapter 22

Mikey: Truth or Dare..?

Raph: Dare.

Mikey: Order me a pizza.

Raph: Sigh...Why...

 **oeijrg;ojhe;rghoe;orgho;e/g;idujhg;idhg;iudrhgiuhas;iohas;ih;aiusdfh;iuhefliuweuhwelifuhwileufhilwuefh;ilufh;ilu**

Casey: I got this package from my Grandmother..

April: What's in it...?

Casey: It's heavy...Must be her disappointment in me.

April: JONES!

 **/adk;gjn;kajng'djnkg;kldjngkljdnfvdfkjnm dfkbndfkjndkjmfnkjdm fnvkm, ;fkjnsd;lfkbnsd;lfknb**

Emoji: LEAVE ME ALONE WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS! I'M TOO DANGEROUS!

Smartphone: Don't even start with that crap...

Emoji: Ehhh I tried...

Smartphone: I'm questioning our friendship..

Emoji: Oh tell me about it...

 **klglknf;klnd;lrgnk;lsdnkvlkndfglkdnm;gfnklsd'lgnmld/sknmfg/lsdkng/lksndmg/lkndsr/lfgkd/'lfkgm/'lskf'lsmkg/flkm**

April: HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT ME WHEN I'M AT MY WORST!?

Donnie: Your score is so stupid what the sewer apples!?

April: THAT'S IT WE'RE THROUGH!

Donnie: No! Wait! Please forgive me I can change I swear!

April: IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR! I'M FILING FOR A DIVORCE!

Donnie: But, but what about the baby!?

April: I AM TAKING THE BABY WITH ME! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF FATHER HE HAS!

Donnie: NO! WAIT! PLEASE!

Raph: What the hell...Dude he just was laughing at your test scores...How did that just turn into a drama about whatever this is...Poor Metalhead...He has crazy parents...

 **ladkfm/lkdnf/vlkdfb/lkndzlfbknd'lfnkbl'dnkfb;lnksdfp'ovndsf'lgnik;lsdfg'lsdkfgkljmsdlkvmlsdkfnvldjknfkljnsdfgjnklsadfgnkosdfnsdkfl;**

Smartphone: Gurl, What was that..?

Emoji: What..?

Smartphone: There was a loud thud upstairs..

Emoji: Oh, that was my stupid jacket..

Smartphone: Sounded heavier..

Emoji: I was in at the time.,.

 **kjkjdfvkjnfvk;jad;kjflna;kjsdnfskjdnv;kjns;vkjnsdfk;vnd; d;jnkfv;kjsfv;kjsnfv;kjndf;kjn;kdjnfv;kjlndf;vkjnd;fkjvnd;kjfvn;kjmdf;vkjn**

Raph: When I see stars, I think of you.

Casey: Oh...?

Raph: You're only beautiful from a distance.

Casey: DUDE!

 **.jnklsklfjn**

Mikey: I'm like a star shiny from afar and kinda screwed up when you get close...

Raph: I'm like a star, beautiful from afar and hot when you get closer.

Raph: B:-)

Donnie: I'm a frickin' black hole..

 **dkfmblkdmfblkmldkfbnldknfblkndlbkd/lklkdfbmld/kfmblkdmfbkldfbnkllkbnldbkd/flkbmdklfbl/kdfmb/lkmd/fklmd/flkbmldnmkf/bkldbzdfkm**

Smartphone: I feel like this is a one sided relationship...\

Emoji: What!? NO!

Emoji: It's a three sided relationship!

Smartphone: What..?

Emoji: You

Emoji: Me

Emoji: and the memes.

Smartphone: Oh god..

 **A/N: So yeah...My favorite was Mikey's, Raph's and Don's tell me yours!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mikey:** Hey Donnie!

 **Donnie:** Mikey...

 **Mkey:** Hey I have a joke for you!

 **Donnie:** Oh god...

 **Mikey:** Have you ever tried eating a clock..?

 **Donnie:** Um...no...

 **Mikey:** Good! It's very time consuming!

 **Donnie:** Go home...

 **Mikey:** Already there..

lmkfvlaekmf'laenkfvg'laenkflnkasdlfknFNLWD/KNFL;AWJNK;FJKNAWFNWE;KLF

 **Raph:** Everybody seems to be having midlife crisis at eighteen...

 **Leo:** Since i don't know which part of my life is in the middle, I've decided to have an ongoing crisis...

KJDFG;USDJ;GHSD; .DFGMLDKFGDFKLG

 **Raph:** Chompy in a mech suit how bout that crap!

 **Donnie:** Chompy is already a turtle in a mech suit...

 **Raph:** Oh god...

.,msdglsmdglmasdfglmsd f,admfd,.fmasd,fm sd,mf d,rfm g,dfm g,md fg,ed

 **Donnie:** Who the hell used their intelligence to use a hockey stick as a weapon

 **Casey:** Are you questioning my intelligence..?

 **Donnie:** I'm not questioning your intelligence Casey. I'm denying it's existence..

. . . .JWEFjedrgjikedhr;gujkaehre;gjs;rjkfns;kjdfksjfnksjdfnksjnefksjnfkjsndfkjn

 **Unkown:** Remember when I told you not to talk to strangers..?

 **Mikey:** Um..No..I don't think you have...

 **Unkown:** I really wished you listened...

 **Leo:** I'm not a stranger! I'm your brother!

 **Leo:** What the heck!? Why do you always act like this!?

 **Unkown:** Probably cause I wish I didn't know you...

 **,** erlfkwfk/lwkrf/lksf/lkasmf/lkasmdf/lkmasd/flkmasd/lfkmas/ldkfm/lsef/lsdmf/lsdfm,


End file.
